Rules/Regulations
Prior to understanding the rules, there are a few things to know about Roleplaying if you are unfamiliar. * RP is short of Roleplaying. * IC stands for In Character, which is anything said or done while Roleplaying as your characters * OOC stands for Out of Character, and is defined by ( OOC ) or [ OOC ]. This is anything said or done outside of the Roleplay. * Metagaming is known as using knowledge or information IC which your characters would not have. * Godmodding is the act of giving your character unnatural the RP's lore abilities which he or she otherwise would not have. Most players do this to gain an advantage over other players. Typical godmodding takes the appearance of the following occurances; Divine beings, being unable to die, Immense strength, Rebirth/Reincarnation, Stopping of bullets body armor, the stopping and or inhuman dodging of bullets, and omnipotence Metagaming * A Moderator, or Mod, is a player with administrative abilities whom is there to resolve arguments, griefing, flaming, and any other issues in the server. This also includes enforcing rules. Mods are also there to assist RPs to an extent, such as events or character names. * PM stands for Private Message. General rules/regulations of -22 and Dropping go as follows, and are subject to change if majority rules in a mod vote. * A Mod may disregard the rules at any time if they feel it is at the best interest of the RP or server at the given time, though they will be held accountable for their actions if they choose to do so. * We're all here to have a good time. If you are here to ruin someone else's good time, you will not have a place here. Being a jerk IC is fine to a point, though being a jerk OOC is never tolerated. * You are playing a game where you do not have control over everything. You will be put into situations beyond your control, which will result in some events ending up as a loss for your characters. Man up and deal with it. However, if this is obviously an intentional griefing, you are more than welcome to seek out a Mod's aid. * This is a roleplaying game. Roleplaying in a manner where you ruin other's experiences for your own characters' benefits is known as "play-to-win," and will not be tolerated. Be considerate of others' experiences. rewording; Randomly murdering someone is generally considered poor form and out to ruin another player's experience.If your character has no solid reason for murdering another player's character, you may be removed. Justification with "My character is so insane/random" will not be tolerated. * IC information should be kept out of OOC and vice-versa. * Do not metagame. * Speak like a normal person while In Character. Do not spam, either IC or OOC. DOn't use smileys, net-speak, etc in IC speech. * Ingame administration Moderators have the final say on ingame matters. If problems of abuse arise, you have the right to report an abusive moderator in a PM to RedneckBricksmith owner or Milkydud Moderator. If a mod says something was valid, it was valid. This generally means that it has been investigated and shown not to break any rules. * This should go without saying, but repeatedly coming close to breaking the rules, testing a Moderator's patience, etc, is known as "toeing the line" and will not be tolerated. You will be kicked, banned, or talked about rudely by your peers. Other things to note: * Murdering another player's character is justifiable under these circumstances; ** Combat was properly escalated you don't go from one single punch to a knife in the throat. ** Consent is given by the other player, known as PTK to Kill ** The reason for murder is a justifiable reason/cause. * Avoid using non-character names. If you have an offensive or an obviously immersion breaking monikor such as "xenohunter360", you will be asked to change it. * Moderators are not only asked to run events or otherwise influence the course of the Roleplay, they are encouraged to. Moderators are as much GMs as they are enforcers, perhaps more so. For Military factions: * Official factions require to be reviewed and accepted by two moderators. * Official factions require a page on the -22 and Dropping wikia describing their rules, guides, lore, and purpose. * Factions are expected to use non-lethal force when defending against non-lethal attacks. This also means that lethal force is permitted against lethal attacks. Being stunned in a dark maintenance hallway may perhaps be lethal. Some clown walking around outside may be disconcerning, however, there is no need for lethal force. ** Automatic PTK is given when a character invades on a faction's base. However, faction members are expected to arrest the intruding character unless he/she is showing hostility attacking guards/civilians. However, this does not mean that permission to insta-kill is given. * For a faction to attack another, it requires proper build up for the conflict. This means that you can't land outside someone's HQ and assault their base before there is a chance to meet this other faction. Military enagements and stand-offs tend to happen before anything large-scale. Mod Intervention * When you ask for a Mod's intervention, do not say things like "is it valid" or "being griefed", give details of what is happening and ideally who is doing what, name/role. * If someone is doing something out of line, do not wait for a moderator to join. Send them a PM or notify them on Steam immedietally. * Do not lie in a PM. Avoid being agressive, unhelpful, or insulting to a mod. Lying or acting agressive over an incident may result in a longer ban or extended punishment. Consistently acting aggresive or insulting will result in a perminant ban. Rules and Regulations for Moderators to follow: * It is imperative that all moderators document important dealings and events. This is to cut back on any rumors of abuse.\ * Moderators are to be courteous with the players at all times, and display excellent conduct. This promotes a friendly environment for the players of -22. Good conduct also includes refraining from flaming or trolling rule breakers. Do this on your own time. * The standard system of which you enforce rules goes as follows: Two verbal warnings, one crash, ban. * It is important to know the scope of practice within your duties. (Re-worded: Don't do anything outside of your authority.) * This goes without saying, but being elitist being a huge jerk and acting like the world revolves around you should be cut to a minimum. You are here to help the other players just as much as you are here to have fun with them. * Moderators are not to allow emotion to come into judgement. A good Moderator will let their decision be un-biased. * If you are unsure of what actions to take in a situation, contact the creator or head-mod. * Moderation is your duty. It's not your duty to decided who can be or who will be a moderator.